


Safe Only in Your Arms

by PsylanceSimons



Series: Venting [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I needed to write this for my demisexual ass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsylanceSimons/pseuds/PsylanceSimons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami was an idiot for bringing Kuroko to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Only in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Just venting out some feeling I've been having lately. 
> 
> And I had to write this for my demisexual, awkward ass self to make me feel better.

Kagami knew parties weren’t Kuroko’s style. He should’ve respected that. He knew right when they both walked in it was a bad idea. How could he be so stupid? It didn’t matter that the others were going to be there! That should’ve have been important! He was such an idiot. 

Kagami walked around the house looking for Kuroko. Where was he? God he hated himself. He hated all these people. He hated all this music. Everything felt so crammed. He was panicking. 

He pushed past intoxicated bodies looking for him. He was getting annoyed with all these people. He was getting annoyed with everything. 

“Kuroko!” he called out in vein. It was too loud to hear his own voice – his own thoughts. 

He spun around. He searched. He thread his fingers through his hair. This was such a bad idea. This was such a bad idea. 

He was just about to give up hope when he saw a splash of blue in the sea of bodies. In desperation, he followed it. He pushed people out of the way, not even caring about their yells of annoyance they threw at him. 

When Kagami found him, he never felt his blood boil so much out of a game.

A girl was pushing up against him. She had him backed against a wall with no escape. Lust was in her eyes. Kuroko looked as calm as usual, but Kagami knew better. Deep within those emotionless spheres was panic. 

Kuroko was scared. 

He didn’t talk back to her, or move away– too polite to shove the woman away. But Kagami wasn’t as polite as Kuroko. He was going to throw that woman away from him, into a wall – maybe even through it. He’s never thought anything like that before, but he was just so angry. He was angry at that lady. He was angry at himself. If she didn’t move away from him soon, he wouldn’t be able to control his anger. Kagami couldn’t tell if it was from the lights or his blood, but he was seeing red. 

The final straw was when her hand snaked under his shirt. 

Kagami charged forward and ripped the girl away. She slammed hard against the wall with a scream. Kagami didn’t even pay attention to her protests at him. She was cursing Kagami out, but he didn’t even hear it. The blood rushing to his head was deafening. 

He shielded Kuroko from the woman with his body. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

He placed a hand on his shoulder to find Kuroko trembling. His face was passive as ever, though. Very slowly, Kuroko lightly placed his head on Kagami’s chest. “I wish to go now.”

Even with all the blood rushing in his ears, Kagami could hear Kuroko’s small voice. He nodded and grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders and ushered him out. He shoved away all the people, making a bee-line for the door. Kagami didn’t realize how hot it was once they got outside. 

It felt like he could breathe again, and he was sure he wasn’t the only one thinking that. Kagami looked down at Kuroko to see him taking deep breaths. The air wasn’t exactly cold, but it was refreshing. Kagami gripped Kuroko’s shoulders tighter and led him away from the house and back to their dorm. 

Kuroko was trembling the entire way.

When they got back, Kagami helped Kuroko out of his cloths and into something more comfortable. He helped Kuroko to his bed where he climbed in after him. And they just hugged. 

Kuroko buried his head in Kagami’s chest and just breathed. They were both trying to calm down. Kagami was surprised he didn’t punch that girl for what she did to him.  
Kagami knew Kuroko better than anyone, and that’s why Kuroko trusted him wholly. It was because Kagami knew Kuroko that he was allowed to hold him like this; that Kagami was allowed to bury his face in his hair and place a chaste kiss on the crown of his head. No one else was able to hold Kuroko like this, because Kuroko didn’t trust anyone more. 

Kagami was an idiot and he was sure he was never going to hear the end of it from Kuroko, and he was fine with his punishment. He could take Kuroko being angry at him for a bit.

Kagami was just happy Kuroko was safe in his arms.


End file.
